I Hate Thunder!
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: [Rikku x OC/Short Fiction] "Guess What! Rikku finally overcame her fear of thunder. Know how, She said she camped out here for a week." What exactly happened during that week? Let's find out. -Rikku Centeric-


_Author's Note:_ _Let me start with, as far as Final Fantasy goes. Final Fantasy X is by far my favorite. Anyway, I figured if I was to do a Final Fantasy fiction. This would be the one, it's mostly for fun. Also it's a tribute to my number one all time favorite Final Fantasy Character; Rikku. Feel free to leave a review and as always Blades and Knives are welcome. –_ _ **Kiba Blackfire**_

I Hate Thunder

" _Guess what! Rikku overcame her fear of thunder. Know how?" Yuna laughs, "She said she camped out here for a week."_

"So Rikku," Yuna began as her heels explored the harsh environment of the Thunder Plains. Lighting danced around them striking the towers. Her good friend and cousin Rikku who had once been terrified was no longer afraid of thunder. It was as if the fear was never there to begin with. Yet she had _seen_ it for herself. "What did happen on that week you spent here?" She asked curiously; Rikku put her hands behind her head stretching back.

"I don't know," She answered her lips forming a smile.

"Don't know or won't tell," Paine eyes glanced her at her. Her arms crossed as if she were eager to know but didn't want to admit it. Yuna bombarded her too; they both wanted to know. Rikku was for once the center of attention. It felt great.

"Um," Rikku began thinking; the ladies moved closer trying to listen. "Not telling," She spoke teasing them. Paine surrendered walking off to take a breather; she was getting on her nerves again. Also felt great. She stared at the towers as the lighting struck them loudly; she wasn't scared anymore and she owed it to _him_.

* * *

They had just defeated Sin, Yuna resided in Besaid with Lulu and Wakka, Kimahri returned to Mt. Gagazet. As for Rikku well,

The Thunder Plains roared with loudness as lighting struck the ground to next to her. She jumped in fear trying to get away and escape back to Guadosalam. She couldn't do this; it was scary and she was all alone. The thunder echoed behind her; she screamed cowering in fear. Rikku crouched down covering her ears shaking in place. She wanted to do this he wasn't here to protect Yunie anymore. This meant she had to be stronger and fill in. In order to do that, she had to face her fear. Come on Rikku, you can do this. She encouraged as she took her first step toward the Plains. The lighting cracked she trembled shaking as she walked further down the angry plains.

Rikku had her camping gear in tow she was ready to do this; she would fight this fear for Yunie. She took a spot by safety remembering this spot well. This was where Yuna told them she had decided to marry Lord Seymour. He was with them then. She stood up and faced her fears here before. If only to make sure Yunie was certain about her decision. She had done it before; she could do it again.

She set up her tent and remained inside it. This was it, she would camp here for a week, seven days; no matter how scared she was. Rikku didn't want to be afraid of thunder anymore; she'd do this.

Three days in, she had decided to brave a stroll. She was curious to know how the towers were going; they were being worked on to prevent the lightning from striking people. This gave her a chance to ignore the thunder; it would help. She was so shaken up though; her body was terrified to be out here in the open. Lighting could strike her any minute; she just knew it. "Ah," Rikku screamed as bolt of lightning came for her; she was too scared to dodge it. Her whole body was paralyzed with fear. It would strike her and ruin her progress.

"Look out," A man yelled pushing her out of the way of that crude lightning bolt. Rikku jumped as the bolt struck him instead; he tumbled across the ground in pain. It hit him so hard; he couldn't move. This man just saved her life; Rikku crouched to get better look at him. He was out cold; he'd die if somebody didn't do something to help him. Why did he save her? She wondered; who was this guy? Rikku screamed as lighting stuck by them; a warning.

"Hey you got to get up," Rikku started shaking him; he wouldn't move. "I said wake up," She screamed loudly; he jumped at the sound of her voice and stared at her. "Don't scare me like that." Rikku jumped as lighting once again struck near them.

"We shouldn't be here," He started curing his body with white magic; a white mage. He was kinda like Yunie, He took her hand dragging her away from the thunder. "What were you doing out there?" He asked her; his eyes she didn't notice it before but, they were blue just like him. "You could have been killed." Rikku jumped as lighting struck the ground. She took notice of his appearance.

His hair was white like snow and was sort of long. His hair draped down to his center ear; incredibly straight and seemed soft. His eyes were blue like the ocean. His skin was a light caramel color and seemed so smooth. He was dressed in white monk robes; Yevon. Rikku groaned a descent guy and he belonged to a former enemy who hated the Albed. Just her luck,

"Your eyes," He knew; just great. "They are interesting." Interesting; he didn't know what an Albed is. "I have never seen an Albed's eyes up close before." He admitted; so he knew. "They are nice," He patted her on the shoulder. "Steer clear of the thunder." Rikku's eyes traced him he took his leave.

The man wasn't your typical Yevon follower; he wasn't even a normal white mage. The way he dressed; his robes open revealing his tatted skin and those white pants. He had an act for hand to hand combat she could tell by the gloves he wore. They were made to fight fiends; he wasn't typical at all. He was by himself too. A traveler perhaps, Rikku guessed. She chased after him ignoring the thunder.

"Hey," She screamed. "Where you headed?" Rikku asked him. "Anywhere special," The man wasn't bad on the eyes and was alone. He could help her with her fear.

"Gagazet," He answered. "Mt. Gagazet," Kimarhi's home; Rikku acknowledged. Wait wasn't that all the way passed Maclainia and the Calm Lands. Could he make it that far, alone? "I have a personal errand to run." Errand huh, what kind?

"Really that's far," She replied hastily. "I could take you on our airship if I ask nicely old man will let me. I'll ask him for ya," Rikku offered. "But," She held up a finger. "I need you to help me out in return. Deal,"

"Airship, right," He blushed. "I'm going to have to pass on that. I'm a, it's nothing." Rikku gasped he had a fear too; he was scared of heights. Mt Gagazet was not a safe place for him; he'd die for sure. "I'd better," He stopped. "Did you need my help?" Rikku nodded. "I mean I'm not in any hurry so, I could help you. If you want," He offered.

"Yeah," Rikku took his hand dragging him to her tent. She did this fast as possible to avoid the thunder. "I hate thunder, I hate lighting," She confessed. "I'm trying to overcome it but, it's scary and," These words were just flying out of mouth hastily; He stopped her.

"Easy," He made her calm down. "You're talking really fast; okay so," He let out a sigh. "You're scared of thunder yet you're here in the _Thunder_ Plains." Rikku nodded. "Are you feeling okay?" He prepared to use Esuna on her; Rikku shook her head. She's not confused. She punched his arm in retaliation.

"Listen buster," She pointed at him. "I didn't drag you here to insult me." Rikku pushed her finger closer and closer to his face. He leaned back as she did to get away. "I want to overcome my fear for Yunie."

"Yunie as in the High Summoner Yuna," He guessed. "You're her guardian." Rikku nodded. "That's odd; you faced a creature like Sin bringing us the Eternal Calm. Yet you're afraid of thunder; Sin is worse than thunder." Now that you mention it; it does seem rather odd. "I will gladly help you." He offered. "You like Lady Yuna are a hero if there is anything I could do for you. I should do it, please tell me; what is it you need?"

"Hero huh," Rikku scratched her chin. "I just want you help me face my fear." She explained. "That's all, I can't face it alone."

"Very well," He sat crossed legged in front of her. "I will help you." Rikku stared at him as he sat with her as the thunder cracked. Somehow someone else being here; made it easy to ignore. "I must ask you," He spoke finally as if he were scared to ask. "You were on Yuna's Pilgrimage with her correct?" Rikku nodded. "You have seen Zanarkand," That place; Rikku couldn't help but feel sad about him bringing it up. She could never forget that place; it made her think of the certain someone who should be her but isn't. She would see him again; Yunie would see him again. She'd make it happen as soon as she conquered her fear. "What's it like? I've never been there myself and eventually I'd like to see it for myself. Unfortunately, it's rather difficult for me to get there. This is my first time outside Bevelle; it's where I was raised." Rikku shook her head at him; he was going the wrong way. Mt. Gagazet was the other the way. Poor guy, lucky for her he did; he saved her.

This man would never make it to Zanarkand. She wasn't sure why she did this either. The moment that place came from his mouth; she thought of the past. Her journey with him, the star player of the Zanarkand Abes; it all began there; he believed in a different Zanarkand though; there's was just a ruin. She missed hearing his tales of Zanarkand and if he were here he'd be going on about it right now. She was sure of it. Rikku didn't want him to be disappointed so, she told him of a different Zanarkand. The one she wanted to see.

"It's a huge city," She began. "There are all sorts of machina and there's blitzball too; it's a really great place. I would know, I've been there you know." Rikku explained with a smile. She watched as his blue eyes lighted trying to picture it. He was breath taken by her description. This was the Zanarkand she wanted him to remember not theirs. He would never see it anyway; she figured.

"Really," He leaned in. "It sounds incredible." He rested on his back. "I'd like to go there one day."

"Why are you so interested in Zanarkand anyway?"

"My mother," He explained. "She was a Summoner; she died on Mt. Gagazet. She gave birth to me during her pilgrimage. She named me with that thought in mind, Aeon; that's my name." He leaned forward. "My father though, he didn't know it. He was a Crusader both of them were killed before I even got to know them. They wanted to protect me from Sin. I was raised by one of her guardians in Bevelle, I became a monk there. I wanted to go to Mt. Gagazet to see my mother and thank her for everything. I have never really met her and to be honest I'm afraid to."

"Afraid; how come,"

"The second I see her grave, I'll know it's real and that she is truly dead. I have both longed and feared this day." He smiled. "She never made it to Zanarkand so I wanted to go there for her. That way her pilgrimage would be over and she could rest knowing she made it."

"You know, you don't act like you're from Bevelle. Most people from there aren't too kind to us Albed and if they were told that a holy city was well," Rikku began trying to think of the proper words to say.

"Not so holy," He finished for her; she nodded. "I was always more of an outcast. I wasn't big on the teachings. Instead, I prefer to keep an open mind. I make my own opinions and from what I can see. You're a good person, ugh," Rikku couldn't believe this. She had been talking to him this long and he didn't know her name; she completely forgot to tell him.

"Rikku, the name's Rikku," She took his hand shaking it. "I totally forgot."

"Rikku, I like it." Lighting cracked nearby and she started to shake. "Hey Rikku, tell me more about yourself." "He asked. "I'd like to know more if that's okay with you." Serious; he wanted to know about her. This had to be worst time to ask but,

"Okay," Rikku heard the thunder outside. "Quiet," She screamed. "Where to start, right the pilgrimage," He shook his head at her.

"That's not quite what I meant," He explained. "I want to know about you not your journey with High Summoner Yuna but you in general. How it did feel to be her guardian? Your goals, anything about you really, I'd like to know."

"Me," Rikku scratched her cheek to think. She has never been asked anything like that before. She wasn't sure how to answer it. "I guess I could explain why I'm here," He laughed.

"That would be a good start," Rikku began to tell him everything about why she was here. Why she was scared of thunder and why she wanted to face her fear. She even told him what it was like for her on the pilgrimage. They spent the entire day just talking; the lighting didn't seem to bother her as much anymore. That was until,

"I had fun," Aeon stood; those oceanic blue eyes of his. They reminded her of him and she liked staring in them. The way those eyes looked at her; she found it comforting. "I should go now, let you get some rest. Until tomorrow," Thunder echoed behind him; Rikku panicked and clung to his leg. Without him, it felt impossible to ignore it. He had to stay; she hadn't slept in three days. His presence she knew it was exactly what she needed to rest.

"Don't go," She clung tighter to his leg refusing to let go of him. "Just stay here." Rikku scrambled around her tent making space for him. "See there's enough room, please.'" She pleaded; his eyes stared at her.

"Rikku, I'm a male and you're a," He paused. "It's hardly appropriate. We barely met and," Rikku held him close to her; this formed a light blush on his cheeks. "Just a little longer," He allowed. "I can't stay the night with you. If there is a night in this place that is," Rikku watched in amazement as the white robe fell to the floor of her tent.

Aeon was well chiseled especially for white mage. She didn't quite catch it at first but he was stronger than expected. His body the way it was toned; he was built for speed. What really caught her eye was the tattoo on his chest; it was a tattoo of the Great Aeon Bahamut with wings and all. The ring that resided on Bahamut's back resided on his back instead as ink. The Aeon of Bevelle temple; it made sense for him to have it marked on his body. His arms had ink too but of black lighting dancing vibrantly up to his left forearm. On the right arm the lighting danced all the up his arm. He had a taste for thunder; she guessed. He probably didn't have it anymore after being struck by it.

"Really, you'll stay?" Rikku wondered; she watched as he took a seat in the spot she made for him. She ran into arms; embracing him tightly. His skin was smooth and warm. It was like a pillow and it made her feel safe. The Lighting couldn't harm her if he was around to fight it off. He would take a bolt for her; he more than proved that.

"Only for a little while," He repeated. "Just rest, you look tired." Rikku felt those arms of his wrap around her. It was a tight embrace; she could get used to it.

That morning, she awoke and he was no longer there. Rikku rushed outside in the harsh environment of thunder plains. She knew just where to find him too. She snickered using her Albed connections to score a room key from the Hotel. A spare key to his room, Rikku barged in. "Surprise," She screamed; he jumped his cheeks red. It was as if she came at a bad time; she wondered what that meant.

"Rikku," Aeon screamed at her. "I'm not descent, you can't be in here." He pulled his blankets closer to him.

"What does that mean?" Rikku asked curiously. "You seem okay to me,"

"Rikku, I'm naked get out," He threw a pillow at her. "You shouldn't barge into a man's room. Especially when he's changing underwear,"

"Oh you're a bad boy," Rikku accused. "I like bad boys," She jumped on top of him getting closer to him. "So, Aeon, what are you doing under there?" He blushed.

"For the love of," He started hitting over and over again with a pillow. "I'm a monk; I do not like what you are implying. Get out," He pointed at the door. "That's a bad Rikku." She poked his nose teasing him.

"We can hang out when your descent, bad boy." Rikku smiled. "Hey there's something I want to show you. Stay here okay?" Aeon nodded; she ran out of the room. "Look at this," She flashed an outfit that consisted of a yellow bikini top, a brown short skirt, white arm warmers with ribbons on the side, and blue shoes. "I was thinking of making this my new outfit. I haven't grown into it yet but, isn't it great?" Aeon stared at it; his entire face was red. His skin was starting to match too. He liked it,

"It's different," He replied his tone awkward as ever. Rikku giggled as the pigment of his skin only got redder.

"That's settles it, it's my new outfit." She ran out of the room.

"Rikku, wait, is this up for discussion?" Aeon ran out of his room getting dressed on the go. "I mean might I suggest something less," He began scrambling his brain for words; she could to tell. "Embracing," He finished. What was that supposed to mean? Rikku began glaring at him. "It's perfect, whatever makes you happy do it."

"Uh huh," Rikku nodded. "I can't wait to put it in on. I bet I'm going to look totally hot in it." Rikku left the Hotel; he followed her.

"During your story," He began as they walked down the Plains. "You said that your Home was destroyed. I just wanted to say that," Aeon looked at her sadly. "I'm really sorry Rikku. I hope one day your Home is rebuilt. Also, I realize Yevon has caused you a lot of discomfort. It means a lot that you are spending time with me. Not that I follow Yevon or anything; it's just it's my home and," She took hold of his hand walking with him.

"Okay," Rikku smiled at him.

"Okay?" He asked; she nodded. Rikku took his arm as they stayed under shelter watching the lighting dance across the Thunder Plains. She wasn't shaking or afraid because he was next to her. Rikku was starting to get accustomed to the sound of thunder.

"About what you said," Rikku rested her head on his shoulder. "Zanarkand," He reminded her. "Our Zanarkand is just a ruin isn't it?" He figured it out; Rikku went to explain. "No need," He stopped her. "I don't wish to go there anymore," Aeon explained. "Instead I simply want to imagine that the Zanarkand you told me about; is our Zanarkand. Also my mother, I want to believe that she did finish her pilgrimage and the Zanarkand she found, it's that one. She's there now watching Blitzball, I'm sure and she's smiling." Aeon embraced her. "I'm glad you told me, now I have to go to Mt. Gagazet."

"But," Rikku watched as he started to leave her. If he left, she would be scared again; he had to stay. "You promised, you said you were going to help me." Aeon walked up to her. She was taken by surprise when he took hold of her. She was now being held by him and felt safe.

"Whenever, the lighting strikes and the thunder sings, remember this." He pressed his lips against hers. During the kiss; she felt her fear just disappear. Everything around her was just gone and there was only him. She liked being here and this man who saved her from the thunder. She didn't want to forget him. She found his lips to be so soft and warm most of all; they soothed her. He brushed hair back. "I promise you won't be scared anymore. High Summoner Yuna; she is lucky to have someone as brave as you are on her side. I really hope you find your friend; I have to go now," Rikku watched as he disappeared into the flashing lights of the thunder.

"Wait," She screamed. "Will I ever see you again?"

"If it's meant to be, you will," Aeon screamed back.

* * *

Rikku stood there fearless as the lighting danced in the sky; she wasn't scared. Not anymore; she did just as he said. Thunder ha, it was nothing but a reminder now. She wondered if he ever made it Mt. Gagazet to see his mother. She was sure he did, there is a happy ending waiting for her. They just didn't know it...yet. "Hey Yunie," She ran down the Plains with Yuna and Paine. "Let's go to Mt. Gagazet next,"

"Why?" Paine crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

"No reason," Rikku smiled. "I just thought we could pay Kimarhi a visit."

"Sounds good," Yuna's voice filled with laughter.

*THE END*


End file.
